castlestoryguidefandomcom-20200215-history
2018 July 12 - The Fabled Fawn and The Meadow Wolf
The Fabled Fawn and The Meadow Wolf event began 12 July 2018. The Fabled Fawn storybook will last 10 days. The Meadow Wolf had a daily activity, asking neighbors for keys to open chests. The Meadow Wolf prize has a chance of dropping Earth Wisp, Spellbound Dew, and/or Wisp Lantern. The Fawnicorn prize has a chance to drop Wisp Essence, Spellbound Dew, and/or Seal of the Faun. PREPARATION: *Get out Market Places. They have a 22 hour interval and you need 4 visits. (Consider making more?) *Same for Farmhouses and Cottages - bring out every single one that you own. Item is not a guaranteed drop. *On Day two, 2 Library visits are needed. *Sidequest Meadow Wolf: Be aware of active/inactive neighbors. The top daily reward needs 20 responses, which is the maximum you can ASK in one day. If you Ask more than 20 Neighbors, they will not go through until tomorrow. *Note that many people are getting issues with neighbor requests, same as last time. Not coming back through, message saying that you already sent, etc. After you Ask 20, go back and Ask Stormy to get 21. The Fabled Fawn event details do not appear in the Kingdom Log/Quest Log - it only opens from the icon on the display on the right. Nevertheless, click the quest in the log to be sure they "start." FAWNICORN QUEST PREPARATIONS/WARNINGS *Level 6 Tavern is required for level 50 players. It's not yet known if this is reduced for lower level players. Tavern level 6 requires 3 Spellbound Beams and 3 Spellbound Blocks. (credit to player fesxdgdgsgfb for foreseeing this) *Thurston's Fort *There are some heavy material requirements: **75 Boar Pelts (skip 450 Gems) **75 Bones (not skippable) **10 Golden Eggs (not skippable) **An ongoing supply of Longswords, because the quest adventure items are not a guaranteed drop THE MEADOW WOLF "SIDEQUEST" - 6 Goals The Meadow Wolf prize has a chance of dropping Earth Wisp, Spellbound Dew, and/or Wisp Lantern. Goal 1 *Ask for Community Keys (Use to open Chests and find Coins!) 0/20 GO Reward: 100 Coins, 10 xp Goal 2 *Ask for Community Keys - already checked off from Goal 1 *Open a Basic Community Chest (Open for even more coins!) 0/1 GO - Workshop, 5 Keys, 5 minutes *Find a Wood Coin (Craft in the Workshop or win from chests!) 0/25 GO (skip 19 Gems) - easy to gather from Farmhouses, Market Places, etc. Reward: 100 Coins, 10 xp ----- ''PAUSE GUIDE FOR MATH AND NOTES'' ----- *Deluxe Chest - 10 Keys, 5 minutes *Premium Chest - 20 Keys, 5 minutes PER FORUM: *Basic Chests drop: Wood Coin 1-4, Bronze Coin 1-2 *Deluxe Chests drop: Bronze Coin 2-4, Silver Coin 1-2 *Premium Chests drop: Silver Coin 1-4, Gold Coin 1-2 Coin Equivalencies: *Bronze Coin: 25 Wood Coins *Silver Coin: 8 Bronze = 200 Wood Coins *Gold Coin: 5 Silver = 40 Bronze = 1000 Wood Coins *Platinum Coin: 2 Gold Coins (20 min) = 10 Silver = 80 Bronze = 2000 Wood Coins Assuming an average drop of 2 and 1 per chest, forum player CharlieGirl9 estimates: *Basic chest (5 keys) is worth 27 Wood Coins (key ~ 5 Wood Couns) *Deluxe chest (10 keys) is worth 250 Wood Coins (key ~ 25 Wood Coins) *Premium chest (20 keys) is worth 1400 Wood Coins (key ~ 70 Wood Coins) Conclusion: keys are worth way more each when you buy better chests, assuming the estimated drop rate of 2/1 is correct. Meadow Wolf costs: 8 Gold Coins and 3 Platinum Coins = 14 Gold Coins = 70 Silver Coins = 560 Bronze Coins = 14,000 Wood Coins ----- RETURN TO GUIDE ----- Goal 3 *Forge Bronze Coins (Craft in the Workshop or win from Chests!) 0/8 GO (skip 35 Gems) - each requires 25 Wooden Coins, 5 minutes *Forge a Silver Coin (Craft in the Workshop or win from Chests!) 0/1 GO (skip 5 Gems) - each requires 8 Bronze Coins, 10 minutes Reward: 100 Coins, 10 xp Goal 4 *Forge a Silver Coin (Craft in the Workshop or win from Chests!) 0/5 GO (skip 15 Gems) - each requires 8 Bronze Coins, 10 minutes *Forge a Gold Coin (Craft in the Workshop or win from Chests!) 0/1 GO (skip 5 Gems) - requires 5 Silver Coins, 15 minutes Reward: 100 Coins, 10 xp Goal 5 *Forge Gold Coins (Craft in the Workshop or win from Chests!) 0/2 GO (skip 5 Gems) - each requires 5 Silver Coins, 15 minutes *Forge a Platinum Coin (Craft in the Workshop or win from Chests!) 0/1 GO (skip 40 Gems) - requires 2 Gold Coins, 20 minutes Reward: 100 Coins, 10 xp Goal 6 *Give Gold Coins (Craft in the Workshop or win from Chests!) 0/8 GIVE (skip 40 Gems) - 5 Silver Coins, 15 minutes *Give Platinum Coins (Craft in the Workshop or win from Chests!) 0/3 GIVE (skip 120 Gems) - requires 2 Gold Coins, 20 minutes Reward: 100 Coins, 10 xp, Meadow Wolf THE FABLED FAWN - 10 Chapters - 10 days Storm8: "Finish all chapters of The Fabled Fawn to earn the Horn of the Fawnicorn. Use this Horn to summon either a Fawnicorn or an Enchanted Fawnicorn to your kingdom." The Fawnicorn prize has a chance to drop Wisp Essence, Spellbound Dew, and/or Seal of the Faun. A Storybook event unlocks an additional chapter every day. Chapter 10 will unlock on Day 10. You can speed this using gems. Fortunately, if you "fall behind" the additional chapters will still get unlocked, so you can "catch up" on all the unlocked chapters without waiting. Details of the Fabled Fawn 10-chapter storybook do not appear in the Kingdom Log/Quest Log - it only opens from the icon on the display on the right. Nevertheless, click the quest in the log to be sure it "starts." Chapter 1 These 3 Goals return Wood Coins. (The Workshop can convert these to Bronze Coins.) Farmhouses will give tokens while waiting on Market Places - it just won't count for the 10 total. Goal 1 of 3 *Search Market Places (Search for the Fabled Fawn!) 0/4 VISIT (skip 100 Gems) Goal 2 of 3 *Search Cottages (Search for the Fabled Fawn!) 0/10 VISIT (skip 100 Gems) Goal 3 of 3 *Search Farmhouses (Search for the Fabled Fawn!) 0/10 VISIT (skip 50 Gems) - Toadstool Farmhouses also work. Chapter 2 Goal 1 of 3 *Search the Library (Is there a copy?) 0/1 SEARCH (Skip 10 Gems) Goal 2 of 3 *Find Old Thomas's book (This looks like it!) 0/1 FIND (Skip 50 Gems) Goal 3 of 3 *Begin the Fabled Fawn (It begins...) 0/1 GIVE (Skip 50 Gems) Chapter 3 Goal 1 of 3 *Visit Old Thomas's House (Hear Old Thomas tell the tale!) 0/1 VISIT (Skip 20 Gems) Goal 2 of 3 *Explore the Enchanted Meadow (This place really exists?) 0/1 EXPLORE (cannot gem skip) **A Castle Adventure (King's Keep/Queen's Court) **Requires 1 Simple Feast, 3 Longswords, 1000 Coins, 1.5 hours ** Drops Sunburst Seeds and Meadow Tree Seeds (drops not guaranteed) Goal 3 of 3 *Gather Sunburst Seeds (What are these?) 0/3 FIND (Skip 60 Gems) NOTE: It can take MANY adventures (6+) before you get the drops. You should also continue afterward, to collect even more seeds. Chapter 4 Goal 1 of 3 *Grow a Sunburst Flower (Use the Sunburst Seeds in the Potion Shop!) 0/1 GO (no gem skip) -1 Sunburst Seed, 20 Water, 10 Glimmerdust, Potion Shop, 1.5 hours Goal 2 of 3 *Grow a Meadow Tree (Use the Meadow Tree Seed in the Potion Shop!) 0/1 GO (no gem skip) - 1 Meadow Tree Seed, 20 Water, 10 Glimmerdust, Potion Shop, 1.5 hours Goal 3 of 3 *Tend to the Sunburst Flowers (What a beautiful Flower!) 0/5 GO (Skip 10 Gems) Chapter 5 Goal 1 of 3 *Gather Sunburst Blossoms 0/25 -collect from Sunburst Flowers Goal 2 of 3 *Gather Meadow Sap 0/25 - collect from Meadow Trees Goal 3 of 3 *Brew a Meadow Potion - Potion Shop, 3 hours: 25 Sunburst Blossoms, 25 Meadow Sap, 3 Enchanter's Essence Chapter 6 Goal 1 of 3 *Fight a Meadow Wolf - Tend to Sunburst Flowers or Meadow Trees. 10 hit points. Reward: Meadow Wolf Trap Goal 2 of 3 *Use a Meadow Wolf Trap (the Trap is your reward for killing the Wolf in Goal 1 and is in your inventory) Goal 3 of 3 *Fight Meadow Wolves 0/20 Spawn from Meadow Trees, Sunburst Flowers. (Supposedly Farmhouses and Cottages also.) Chapter 7 Goal 1 of 3 *Visit Community Kingdoms 0/20 (Skip 200 Gems) Goal 2 of 3 *Ask for Community Keys 0/10 - you have to HAVE or get 10 keys, not just ask. Goal 3 of 3 *Visit Sir Thurston's Fort 0/1 (Skip 16 Gems) Chapter 8 Goal 1 of 3 *Defeat any Monster 0/10 (Skip 50 Gems) Goal 2 of 3 *Give Boar Pelts 0/75 (Skip 450 Gems) Goal 3 of 3 *Collect Goal Prize ...50 Crowns! Chapter 9 Goal 1 of 3 *Defeat Meadow Wolves 0/15 (Skip 225 Gems) - Spawn from Farmhouses, Cottages, Meadow Trees, Sunburst Flowers Goal 2 of 3 *Gather Meadow Pelts... Give 0/70 (Skip 420 Gems) Get from fighting Meadow Wolves, crafted Meadow Wolf Goal 3 of 3 *Retrieve the Missing Page 0/1 (Defeat Meadow Wolf) (Skip 120 Gems) Reward: 100 Crowns, Horn of Fawnicorn unlocked Chapter 10 Goal 1 of 3 *Ask Neighbors for Community Keys 0/20 Goal 2 of 3 *Build the Meadow of Fawn - market, 500 Coins: 50 Jewels, 75 Bones, 10 Golden Eggs, 20 Meadow Wolf Fangs Goal 3 of 3 *Make the Horn of the Fawnicorn 0/1 - Magic Forge, 3 hours: 5 Earth Wisps, 1 Meadow Potion, 1 Missing Page Reward: 200 Crowns =CREDITS= Thanks to forum posters: Scratte717 (TOP EARLY HELPER), federerGOAT (FAWN CHAPTERS 2-4), myhsplace, PrincessCupOButter, Stymie52, AnnirasSweets, kolakid2, paddock4, Galadraal, CharlieGirl9, NorthWoodsKingdom, so far